


If I Could Tell Him

by Choco_Bananas



Series: Boyf riends One-shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crossover, First Kiss, If I Could Tell Her, M/M, Song fic, boyf riends — Freeform, dear evan hansen - Freeform, hah gaaaaay, richjake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choco_Bananas/pseuds/Choco_Bananas
Summary: "Alright alright. If you 'don't have a crush'," Jake said, making the quotations gesture with his hands, "then what do you think of Michael. Be honest with us, okay?"Jeremy blanched a little at that. What did he think about Michael? Well, he was his best friend of course. His player one. His favourite person. His... his saviour when things went bad. His sun shining through the rain clouds. He was his rock, he could tell Michael anything! Anything but...(Jeremy talks about all the things he loves about Michael.)





	If I Could Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> So yet again I was listening to DEH and thought, "Wow, this would be a great boyf riends song."
> 
> Also Careless Whisper came on while I was writing the ending and I laughed my ass off for about 5 minutes.

"RICH I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Jeremy screamed, bursting in through Rich's front door.

"What the fuck Jeremy?" Came Jake's voice as he waddled over in his crutches. He raised a questioning eyebrow at the dishevelled state of a flushed Jeremy.

"Hey Jake, how're you doin'?" Jeremy panted, gulping down huge breaths.

"I'm doing better I guess, Rich is taking good care of me," Jake replied with a wink. Jeremy rolled his eyes and looked around the house, trying to spot the tiny bisexual.

"He's in his room if you were wondering," Jake sighed, making his way back into the kitchen. Jeremy yelled his thanks over his shoulder as he nearly sprinted down the hall and burst into Rich's room without knocking.

"Okay what the fuck," Rich said, glancing up from his laptop.

"If you're not watching porn then I need to talk to you about something," Jeremy said, his face still flushed. Rich rolled his eyes and shut his laptop, setting it aside and patting the edge of his bed. Jeremy sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Rich asked, his voice softening.

"I don't even know man, my mind's been messed up ever since Christine and I broke up," the taller boy mumbled. Rich nodded sympathetically, even though Jeremy couldn't see it.

"Break ups are hard, but you just gotta-"

"No, that's not the issue!" Jeremy exclaimed, interrupting Rich. He looked over at the other boy and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment once more.

"I-I broke up with Christine," he stuttered. Rich's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? I thought the whole reason you got a SQUIP was because you wanted to date Christine," he said incredulously.

"I did... but when I actually started going out with her I kept thinking..."

"Thinking about what?"

"Well... I kept thinking about... someone else."

"... Dude."

Jeremy groaned and buried his head in his hands again. Rich patted his back and tried to come up with something to say.

"Well, who was it?" He asked. Jeremy sighed and stood up, beginning to pace.

"It was Michael," he started. Rich sprang up on his bed and shouted in glee.

"JAKE OWES ME TWENTY BUCKS!" He screamed, laughing afterwards. There was shuffling down the hall, and a few seconds later Jake opened the door.

"Did I hear that right?"

"Well did I fucking stutter?"

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked slowly. Jake stepped inside and closed the door, a wide grin on his face.

"So tell us about Michael. What do you think about him?" He asked, a little too eagerly.

"What the hell's wrong with you guys?" Jeremy mused. He would be lying if he said he wasn't amused though. Jake limped over to Rich and sat down with a huff, then both of them looked at him like kids in a candy store.

"Tell us, why were you thinking of Michael?" Rich asked, clearly holding back excited giggled. Jeremy chuckled and sat back down.

"You guys are acting like 13-year-old girls. It wasn't... that big of a deal... I just kept thinking, like, 'Michael would get this joke. Michael would've loved the shirt I'm wearing. Michael would go in that store with me." You know what I'm saying?" he finished. He looked over sheepishly.

"Well that sounds like a crush to me," Jake mused, a smirk on his face. Rich nodded in agreement.

"What?! I don't have a... a c-crush on Michael!" Jeremy stuttered, turning red yet again.

"Aw look, he even matches Michael's hoodie right now! That's adorable," Rich mocked, cackling with glee. Jeremy pouted and crossed his arms.

"Guys I didn't come here to be made fun of. I'd go to Chloe for that."

"Alright alright. If you 'don't have a crush'," Jake said, making the quotations gesture with his hands, "then what do you think of Michael. Be honest with us, okay?"

Jeremy blanched a little at that. What did he think about Michael? Well, he was his best friend of course. His player one. His favourite person. His... his saviour when things went bad. His sun shining through the rain clouds. He was his rock, he could tell Michael anything! Anything but...

"Well... there's nothing like his smile, sort of subtle and perfect and real. He doesn't know how wonderful that smile could make someone feel," Jeremy said, lost in thought. Michael's smile never failed to cheer him up. It was wide and toothy but it never looked forced. His smile was always so... welcoming and warm. He loved Michael's smile.

"Go on," Rich said.

"Whenever he gets bored, he scribbles stars all over his skin, and he still fills out the quizzes that they put in those teen magazines," Jeremy murmured, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Sometimes Michael would stretch after a long marathon of gaming, and Jeremy would spot little colourful stars on Michael's arms and stomach when his hoodie rode up. And there was the time when Jeremy walked in on Michael reading a weird magazine with a pen in his hand. He thought it was adorable.

"Aaaaand?" Jake asked, nudging Jeremy.

"And sometimes I wonder... how he learned to dance like the rest of the world isn't there..." Jeremy trailed off, a small smile on his face. He distinctly remembered getting stoned with Michael a few months ago when "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" by Whitney Houston came on and Michael, in his high, dragged Jeremy up with him and danced ridiculously, occasionally grinding against Jeremy's hips.

"Earth to Jeremiah Heere, hello? Anyone in there?" Rich said loudly, waving a hand in front of Jeremy's eyes. He started, looking over at Rich and Jake who were trying hard not to burst into laughter.

"Everyone, please welcome Jeremy 'Hetero' Heere," Jake snickered, which broke the dam. Rich started crying with laughter, clutching at his sides while Jake cackled along with him. Jeremy felt way too hot to be comfortable.

"Guys c'mon," he groaned. Jake managed to stop, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Dude, why don't you just tell him? You're obviously head over heels for Michael and I'm like 99.99% sure he feels the same," Jake said, slapping Rich's arm when the other boy couldn't stop giggling.

"Okay okay, I'm done. But seriously, I agree with Jake. Michael likes you too, I can tell," Rich said, wiping away his tears as well.

"But... why would he? I mean, I treated him like crap when I had the SQUIP..." Jeremy mumbled, sadly looking down and picking at the hem of his shirt.

"He doesn't blame you for it. He stresses that every time the subject comes up," Rich said softly.

"Yeah. Which is why you should tell him! There's nothing holding you back Jeremy, you should just go for it!" Jake said encouragingly.

"Yeah but... though I want to, I can't talk to him about this. I can't find the way..." Jeremy mumbled. 

"Well, practice on us. Pretend we're Michael," Rich said, leaning over to grab something from his night stand. He produced a pair of reading glasses and stuck them on his face.

"Now go, tell me how you feel, lover boy," Rich said in his best Michael impression. Jeremy giggled, then turned red and stuttered out his response.

"I-If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, h-how he's everything to me. But we're a million worlds apart, and I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him..."

"Tell me what, Jeremy?" A familiar voice said, floating in from the doorway. Jeremy whipped around, and his jaw dropped as he saw Michael standing in the doorway with a half finished slushie in his hand.

"I think we'll just leave now," Jake said, putting his phone away and dragging Rich up with him. The two made their hasty retreat as Michael stepped into the room. The door shut behind them. Jeremy quickly assessed the window. Could he escape from there or should he just lay down and die right then and there?

"How much did you hear?" Jeremy groaned, burying his head in his hands. He felt a dip in the bed as Michael sat down next to him.

"Pretty much all of it," Michael admitted sheepishly. More red creeped up Jeremy's neck.

"How did you even know to come?!" Jeremy asked, raising his head and looking at Michael with the most embarrassed expression he had ever seen.

"Well Jake texted me saying, 'Dude! Emergency! Come to Rich's house RIGHT NOW and be super quiet when you walk up to his room!'" Michael paraphrased, laughing when he finished. Jeremy groaned again.

"Hey.. did you really mean everything that you said?" He asked quietly when Jeremy had stopped groaning.

"Of course I did. I had no idea you were on the other side of the door," Jeremy pouted. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Michael, who was blushing as well. There was a beat of awkward silence.

"Well... I love you too in case you were wondering," Michael mumbled. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"Really?!" He leaned forward and grabbed Michael's hands, holding them with shaking hands.

"Heh, yep," Michael replied, intertwining his fingers with Jeremy's. He smiled widely and held Jeremy's hands to his chest, watching Jeremy's smile widen as well.

"I also love your smile," Michael added. Jeremy snorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's what I said. Stealing lines isn't allowed you know," he pouted, which sent Michael's brain into overdrive. 

"Aw hell, don't do that with your face," he whined. Jeremy smirked and leaned in.

"Or what?" He whispered.

"Or this," Michael whispered back, closing the distance and meeting Jeremy with an open mouthed kiss. Their noses bumped slightly, and Jeremy giggled into Michael's lips. His heart soared at the little noise, and he pulled away for second so he could press a kiss to the tip of Jeremy's nose. He giggled again.

"Michaaaeeel, there are other parts of my face that need attention," Jeremy whined, trying to kiss him again. 

"Oh, you mean like here?" Michael asked, kissing Jeremy's forehead.

"Or maybe here?" he mumbled, kissing Jeremy's eyelids.

"Michaaaeeel," Jeremy whined again. He pulled back and smiled at him.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Michael asked, still a bit nervous. Jeremy nodded.

"I think so? I want to be with you so... will you be my boyfriend?" he asked hopefully. Michael answered by pressing another kiss to Jeremy's lips.

"Of course."

~~~~~

"That's disgustingly sweet," Jake whispered, peering through a crack in the door.

"Yeah. Do you think they'll let us be the godfathers of their children? We did technically get them together," Rich whispered back, smiling widely.

"They fuckin' better."

**Author's Note:**

> Got any ideas? Please send prompts to my Tumblr (@sweetsinnamondaddy) if you've got any! I'm running low on ideas lmao


End file.
